


Forbidden Desert King

by ChaoticSpaceBi



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Barbarian Bakugou Katsuki, Canon-Typical Violence, I'm Turning Our Campaign into a Fanfic, M/M, My Hero/Zelda Crossover, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Warlock Tokoyami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticSpaceBi/pseuds/ChaoticSpaceBi
Summary: This is the story of how my beautiful DM got me to play a Zelda themed campaign with the promise of a fantasy themed KiriBaku romance. It is a slow burn because she hates me and wants to see me suffer. There will be love, angst, sadness, and lots of unforgiving dice rolls!*****Growing up Katsuki loved reading the legends of the hero. But they were supposed to be just that, myths. Stories from a long forgotten time.  The fabled cycle of the hero and the princess rising to defeat the great evil hadn't existed in nearly 1,000 years. One day when Katsuki is sent on a mission to investigate a mysterious Sheikah artifact, he will quickly learn that not everything he's been told it true.  Will he accept his destiny and help restore peace or does Katsuki have other priorities? Come play with us to find out!
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Kudos: 4





	1. Session 0 - Play a Zelda Campaign with Us!

**Author's Note:**

> I look at my pile of unfinished works and my long list of Klance AUs that I want to write, yet I will choose to spend my free time writing down the chaotic exploits of my Dungeons and Dragons group.
> 
> SapphicDM (Samnificent on instagram) is my wonderful beta reader and my source for all Zelda knowledge.

**Session 0 - Part 1** **:** Play a Zelda Campaign with Us!

 **SapphicDM:** Hey if I write a Zelda themed d&d campaign will you play?

 **ChaoticBisexual:** I don’t know shit ‘bout Zelda. Is that the green one?

 **SapphicDM:** I’m gonna ignore that. I promise I’ll make it so you don’t have to know anything about Zelda. All the background you’ll need will be given to you in game.

 **ChaoticBisexual:** Can I play Bakugou?

 **SapphicDM:** Please don’t. Make a cool OC and I’ll even give you a gay romance!

 **ChaoticBisexual:** *Already ready for this* His name is Katsuki and he’s a Hylian barbarian. I’ve even thought about his backstory a bit. He loves to fight, read the legends of the hero, and dreams of one day being the world's greatest hero. Now for my gay romance… his lover is a red dragon fighter. Is this acceptable?

 **SapphicDM:** Damn it! He’s just Bakugou! And the red dragon is just Kirishima!! Why are you like this? 

**ChaoticBisexual:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**Session 0 - Part 2** **:** Meet the Party!

Before we get into the campaign here's a snippet of our characters backstories...

**Katsuki:**

Class: Barbarian  
Race : Hylian  
Alignment: Chaotic Good 

From a young age he loved reading the legends of the hero. He would read anything he could get his hands on and often accepted books as payment for jobs he did in town. He grew up in Hyrule castle town and at the age of 10 single handedly defeated a moblin with its own spear that threatened his people. At age 16 he left home and set off to become a great hero. However, he was only able to make it so far by himself and a few years later he was approached by Kotake, otherwise known as Guildleader, and began working for The Guild™.

  
**Mumi** **:**

Class: Druid  
Race: Korok  
Alignment : Lawful Good

Born of the Kokiri forest, Mumi is a curious Korok child of 2. He wanted to see the world and wondered into a nearby village where he made friends with all the locals. One of the places he visited was the guild hall inside Hateno. He made even more friends and was eventually recruited as a guild member. 

**Tokomali** **:**

Class: Warlock  
Race: Rito  
Alignment: Lawful Good

The second son of the Rito Chief, Tokomali is a scholar who was sent off to learn all there is to learn about the world and the people in it. He’s very formal but often keeps to himself. After setting off on his adventure, he only made it as far as the forest behind Hyrule Castle town before being approached by guild leader and offered a job. 

**Rui** **:**

Class: Monk  
Race: Gerudo  
Alignment: Neutral Good

Growing up in Gerudo Town was tough for Rui. She didn’t fit in with the way of life or the customs so she left and ended up living with the Gorons. She was happy living with them but eventually became restless and left her home once more. She wondered for a while until coming upon the guild where she was accepted warmly with open arms.

**Ransa** **:**

Class : Monk  
Race : Sheikah  
Alignment : Lawful Neutral

The Sheikah granddaughter of the current guild leader. She was born into the guild and grew up training to one day become a member. She’s loyal to the Sheikah code as well as her grandmother. She spends most of her days studying. Prior to beginning this adventure she hasn’t spent much time away from Kakariko village. 


	2. Session 1 - Save the Cows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is given their first mission from The Guild! We meet some important NPCs and Katsuki meets his new friends.

Katsuki was annoyed. More so than normal on this crisp, late summer morning. He’d just returned from a mission the night before and the old hag was already sending him out again on some menial task that any damn extra could finish. On top of it, she was sending him with a group. Katsuki hated working with others. He didn’t need them and they just got in his way. The more people, the more complicated. Yeah definitely better if Katsuki just worked alone. He pulled on his cloak and grabbed his scimitar, making his way down to the guild’s main hall for breakfast.

Upon entering the hall Katsuki heard a few unfamiliar voices. He ignored them and walked straight to the bar for a drink. 

“Ahh Katsuki my boy,” Guildleader's voice beckoned him towards the small group growing at a nearby table, “Come meet the people you’ll be working with today.” Katsuki scowled, “Give me some credit will ya?” Guildleader continued, “Ya baby. Did you really think I’d pull you out of bed for just anything? Marina needs help down at the ranch.”

It was no secret that Katsuki loved the ranch. It was one of the few places that he could go to calm his nerves and clear his head. _At least I get to see Riot_ _,_ he thought to himself, _Besides Marina’s not the type to call us for just anything so I wonder what happened?_

“First introductions. Everyone this is Katsuki. Say hi blasty,” Guildleader motioned to a small group of guild members that Katsuki had never met before. The first to greet him was a small Korok child.

“Hi Katsuki!” the little leaf spoke to him, “I’m Mumi!” Katsuki nodded.  _ Great! Another useless teammate that the old hag expects me to work with. _ Standing next to the leaf was a tall Gerudo woman, although she wasn’t wearing the traditional draping Gerudo garb, and her clothing looked charred as if she’d been standing too close to a bonfire, he could still tell - the signature tan skin and bright red hair.  _ Red hair. Damn. It’s too early for this shit, I need another drink. _

“Good morning!” She shouted, “I’m Rui. Guildleader was just telling us about you!” He wanted this conversation to be over. He greeted her with a nod and looked around. Only one other member was standing with them, a Rito that looked just as annoyed to be here as Katsuki.  _ Finally maybe someone I can at least enjoy not talking to _ . 

“Greetings Katsuki, It’s a pleasure to meet you,”  _ Well fuck, forget that _ , “My name is Tokomali. I look forward to working with you.”

_ Ouch!  _ The old hag had elbowed him in the gut, “Don’t be rude boy. Say hello.”

“Hi,” he looked back at Guildleader, “There. Happy?  _ Now _ can you tell me what I’m doing up this early?” Truthfully, Katsuki always woke up early but usually to tend to more personal matters. In fact, this morning he had planned on traveling to the village of Hateno to visit their library, but that will have to wait now.  _ Damn hag, _ Guildleader knew all she had to do was mention Marina and Katsuki wouldn’t pass up a chance to go to the ranch. 

“Well now that we are all here as I was saying, Marina, the ranch hand at Ordinn needs our help with some missing cows. Apparently last night everything was well and good. All the animals accounted for but now as of this morning, some have gone missing. She needs your help to go find ‘em.”  _ Missing cows? Seriously?  _ Katsuki raised his brow.

“Oh no!” the Gerudo woman,  _ shit what was her name again, _ sounded distressed, “We need to leave right away and go help them!”

“Yes, let us make haste.” The bird stood from his spot near the wall.

“Come on Katsuki! Let’s go, ” the leaf reached his tiny hand towards the Hylian.  _ Tch _ ,  _ damn it. Another one too friendly for his own good. _ Katsuki ignored him and headed for the door. 

Outside, the sun had risen and the early morning chill in the air had vanished. Katsuki started down the familiar path out of Kakariko Village and towards the ranch. He heard voices behind him but he paid them no mind. He didn’t need anyone’s help with some damn missing cattle. He could solve this problem and still have time to make it to the library before dinner. The distance between Katsuki and his so called companions widened. He slowed a bit as he heard them calling his name,  _ Fuck what the hell do they want? We aren’t even there yet! _

“Katsuki, wait up!” a small voice called out from behind him, “We want to talk to you!”

“Yeah well talk to someone else! I have no interest in making friends, I just want to do this job and get on with my own shit,” he turned his head a little to yell over his shoulder.  _ Thump!  _ He’d run head first into Tokomali!  _ Damn is everyone just trying to piss me off this morning? _ The bird had caught up with him and cut him off, “Well no, you won’t make friends with that attitude.”

Katsuki was growing impatient with this group, “Like I said, bird boy, I’m not here to make friends, so if you’re looking for a new traveling buddy look somewhere else.”

The rest of the trip was quiet.  _ Hm, that’s odd that we didn’t encounter a single thing. Damn, I really need to kill something right now. _

Luckily the ranch was a short trip and as they left the forest the familiar sight of the barn came into view. Katsuki relaxed as they approached the gate. He could see Marina out in the field tending to some of the remaining animals. Katsuki entered the barn and walked out to meet her. She was humming softly. She looked up as they entered and greeted them with a smile.

“Hey Katsuki, Rui. Thanks for coming out to help, looks like you’ve brought some friends.” Tokomali and Mumi introduced themselves. Marina sounded sweet as ever, “Well it sure is nice to meet you both. I wish it were under better circumstances. As you know, I reported 3 missing cows to the guild this morning but that’s about all I have to go off. I don’t know who or what took ‘em or how they got inside in the first place. I thought maybe there was a break in the fence somewhere but I haven’t seen anything so far. After I contacted the guild I also noticed that one of the horses had gotten away too.”

“Which horse?” Katsuki spoke up, a slight panic in his voice.

Marina chuckled, “Don’t you worry, your boy is just fine,” she turned to the Gerudo lady, “Chert is fine too Rui, don’t worry. Canopy is the one you’re looking for, he’s the tan speckled one. Anyways, I should be getting back to work. I was hoping y’all could investigate this for me and find those missing critters.”

“We will find them for you ma’am. Don’t you worry, ” the bird spoke up. Marina nodded and walked away to continue her work.

Katsuki began walking along the perimeter of the fence. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, no part of the fence looked as if it had been tampered with. Well, no more than usual. The whole fence was full of repairs and patch-ups. His own handiwork, of course. With all the time that he had spent at the ranch, no one as well acquainted with the breaking and subsequent fixing of the fence. It wasn’t that he was clumsy, just impatient. 

As he was making his way around he heard something like bells jingling behind him, followed by a soft voice. 

“Hey Katsuki, did you find anything?”

He sighed and shook his head,  _ This little leaf is annoying as shit. This is why I need to work alone,  _ “You’re not going to leave me alone, are you?” 

The small Korok child tilted his tiny mask, “Why would I do that? We’re supposed to be working together aren’t we?”   


“ _ We _ aren’t doing anything. I am here to find these cows and then - ”

“Hey, look over there! I saw something move in the bushes,” the leaf pointed a tiny hand towards the edge of the forest.

Katsuki eyed the area carefully, hand hovering over the hilt of his scimitar. The pair stepped closer and they were joined by Tokomali who also noticed the rustling. Mumi waddled towards the disturbance, he poked his head inside the leaves. A large clawed hand reached out and picked up Mumi! A huge moblin lurched out of the forest, sniffing his catch with his long snout. Smelling nothing enticing, the moblin tossed Mumi back towards the group before being tackled to the ground! Rui had been investigating the other side of the ranch when she heard commotion. Immediately she began hurtling herself towards the large creature and tackled it to the ground. 

The others had little time to react; during the distraction three bokoblins had snuck by them pushing a big ramp up the edge of the fence and were nearly finished stealing another cow. Katsuki drew his scimitar, a large grin on his face,  _ Finally I get to kill something!  _ He rushed towards the bokoblins and attacked! One of the bokoblins looked at him and held up branch to block his attack. Katsuki grit his teeth and yelled out in frustration as he swung his blade around for second attack but he was pushed back as the ground began to shake and vines sprang from the ground and entangled the entire ramp and everyone near it!  _ I don’t know who did that but if I light this on fire then I can kill all three at once!  _ Katsuki raised a hand, a firebolt forming in his hand.

“Don’t, Katsuki!” the leaf had gotten up and was waddling towards the fence, “The cow got stuck in there too. If you light it on fire then the cow could get hurt too.”

“ _ Tch _ , I knew that,”  _ Shit, the leaf is right!  _ With a wave of his hand the firebolt vanished. He picked up his sword again, cutting into the vines to free the cow. Mumi guided the cow away from the battle to allow Katsuki free range over the enemies. His grip tightened around the hilt of his scimitar and began raging. Attack after attack slicing into the bokoblins until they stopped moving. The vines receded into the ground leaving the blood covered ramp undamaged. 

“Ahh, Mumi are you alright?” a very winded Rui came over to where the vine cube once stood. Katsuki looked behind her to see the body of the first moblin dissipating in the grass behind her.  _ Hm? Not bad. I guess these extras aren’t totally useless.  _

“Yeah I’m ok, I guess we know now who was stealing the animals, but where are they?” The group pondered for a moment, looking around for clues, investigating the ramp. After a few moments, Katsuki wondered towards the edge of the trees. He noticed a patch of leaves and grass that had been pressed down as if from repeated foot steps passing through. It had been hidden near where the moblin attacked.

“Hey, those bastards probably came from over here,” he didn’t wait for a response before heading down the path.

The makeshift path was narrow and led deep into the nearby trees. They followed the trail for a bit before coming to a small clearing. The encampment they found looked as if it had only been in place for a few days. Laying near a small fire in the center was a sleeping moblin _.  _ Two bokoblin guards were standing near a few branches that had been piled together to form a wall of sorts and behind them were the 3 missing cows from the ranch. Katsuki surveyed the scene from his hiding place and thought to himself,  _ This will be easy! I just need to make sure these others don’t make any noise and -  _

“Hey, the cows!” Rui shouted alerting the hidden lookout in the trees.

Katsuki’s face twisted with rage as he turned around to start yelling but before he was able to speak, an arrow came flying through the air and hit Katsuki in the back. He winced as it pierced his unarmed shoulder. 

“Fuck!” he screamed as he ripped the arrow out, “Get out of my way! I really need to kill something!” The barbarian charged into the encampment, sword drawn and went straight for the moblin who had woken up from his scream. He raised his arm up to attack but immediately dropped his scimitar from pain shooting through his arm, blood dripping down from his wound. The moblin took the opportunity to ram the hilt of its sword into his head, knocking him unconscious. 

\--

When Katsuki regained consciousness he was back at the fence. The others apparently had managed to defeat the guards and bring the cows back. As Katsuki rose, Mumi was by his side.

Mumi seemed to brighten as Katsuki’s eyes blinked open, “Are you ok Katsuki? You got knocked out and we had to bring you back on the back of a cow. Are you feeling better?” 

“Fuck off, I’m fine,” Katsuki growled back and stood up. However, he stood up too fast and nearly reopened the arrow wound that had since been patched. He winced and held his arm,  _ Shit where’s my scimitar?  _ His hand instinctively moved to his hip, heart beat relaxing when he found that it was hanging comfortably from his belt. His attention was pulled to the fence as he heard Rui and Tokomali discussing how best to get the cows back into the yard with the others.

“We should use the ramp that the attackers used,” Tokomali stated, “It clearly worked and allowed the cows to remain unharmed.”

“But what if they fall off and get hurt on the fence? We should walk them around and bring them in through the barn,” Rui argued. 

Katsuki had had enough! He stomped over to the fence, shoving his way in between them and using a close range firebolt, he blasted a hole into the fence! 

“There!” He yelled, “Now get out of my way so I can finish this fucking job and be done for the day!” Confused at his rash actions, Tokomali and Rui decided that going to talk to Marina was the best course of action. Tokomali flew up into the air and headed towards the barn. Rui hesitated for a moment but ultimately decided to walk through the hole that Katsuki had created. Once he was finally alone, Katsuki herded the cows back into the field and despite his injury he immediately began patching the hole.

Rui eyed the fence as she walked across the field towards Marina. Now that she was taking the time to look, she noticed patch jobs covering nearly every inch of the old wood, “Marina what happened to the fence?”

With a sigh, she shook her head, “I heard the explosion and I’m honestly surprised it took him that long. If you haven’t noticed,” she held a hand to her mouth and whispered, “Katsuki has a bit of a temper. He tends to damage something every time he’s here, usually it's the fence. I gotta say though he always fixes whatever he breaks, anyways did you find the missing cattle?”

“Yes!” Rui shouted, words began flowing rapidly from her lips, “We didn’t find the horse though. Speaking of horses can I see Chert? Also can I have some milk? Doing all that combat made me really thirsty!”

Marina looked puzzled, “Combat? I thought for sure blasty would have wanted to kill everything himself. I’m proud of him for actually sharing this time,”

Rui’s voice raised a whole octave, “Oh he didn’t kill anything! He was shot with an arrow and then knocked unconscious. Mumi, Tokomali, and I had to kill everything. We brought Katsuki back on a cow!”

They heard an angry shout and more explosions from where Katsuki was still working on the fence.

“Fuck!” Katsuki shook his hand attempting to relieve the pain from where he cut his finger,  _ Goddamnit! I’m so sick of this. I really need to kill something!  _ As he was finishing up the fence, a shadow cast over him in the setting sunlight. An elegant, reddish brown horse had wandered close to him. It’s tail was flicking idley, as if patiently waiting for him to finish. With a soft smile he stood up and rubbed the horses back. The horse nudged his arm in affection and understanding,  _ Thanks Riot. _

Katsuki led Riot back towards the barn, into the shade from a nearby tree. Tokomali was resting in the branches, “I’m glad to see you’ve woken up Katsuki, are you well?”

Katsuki grit his teeth, “Fuck off bird,” and he walked inside the barn, returning shortly with a small bag and brush.

Offering Riot some treats before beginning to brush his coat., the pair stood peacefully for a few moments. Katsuki took a deep breath of the fresh air. Riot moving to lower his head brought Katsuki out of his relaxed state. Mumi had wandered up and was standing in front of the horse. Katsuki watched quietly as his horse sniffed the small leaf curiously. The Hylian went wide eyed as Mumi opened his arms and hugged Riot’s muzzle tightly.  _ The fuck does this little leaf think he’s doing? That’s not how you approach a horse!  _ The horse lifted his head bringing Mumi with him. Riot’s tail began swaying, softly grazing against Katsuki’s leg to calm him down. For the first time in a long while, Katsuki smiled a genuine smile.

The sun had nearly set before the group decided to head inside. Katsuki set Riot up back inside the barn, Mumi tried to help but everytime he tried to ask what he should do, Katsuki was already doing it. The leaf followed Katsuki inside the house where they found Marina, Rui, and Tokomali gathered around the table. Marina told him that she was just distributing the promised reward for returning the cattle. 

“Keep it,” Katuki waved his hand, “Just sit there while I cook,” he turned to the rest of the group, “Y’all better like spicy food. If not get out.” 

While Katsuki skillfully prepared a meal large enough for a small village, the party members happily spoke of personal matters and future endeavors that Katsuki had no interest in. In fact he was unusually quiet. His gaze drifted to the small window above the wash tub, mind travelling miles away from here. Suddenly he longed to be back deep inside a hidden cave, staring up at the most enchanting red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this absolute nonsense I've managed to write down. I tried not to give away too many details so y'all can experience this story the same way we did. I promise Kirishima is coming! Until then enjoy some D&D shenanigans...also comments and kudos give me life and validation - please and thank you! 
> 
> Next Time: Guildleader sends the party to investigate a mysterious artifact.


End file.
